Daedra's Calling
by Kentoushi87
Summary: Voldemort dares to tread on grounds untouched for thousands of years. This sets several beings to take action and use the Dark Lord's foolishness to their advantage. The Daedric Princes are going to regain their glory... they will just need the help of a Champion to do so, and who better than the new Dovahkiin?
1. Prologue

**AN:** It has been a long time since i have tried my hand at fanfiction, but i have been itching to try my hand at Harry Potter and throwing in my favorite game of all time just seems like the thing to do. This is a short prologue to see how people will respond, I will adjust the next chapter to make sure it all flows together. As it stands I may make many mistakes in reference because honestly I haven't been up to date in my HP terminology nor do I know half of the spells ever mentioned. I will do my best to make this an enjoyable story though. Read and Review thank you. Also I don't own Harry Potter, that J.K. Rowling's gold mine.

* * *

The air was hot and thick in the depths of the cave Peter Pettigrew was slowly treading through, wand-hand out with an ever present _Lumos_ cast, in the other hand he cradled a shrouded deformed cripple of what one could scarcely call a human infant. The fidgety Death Eater's eyes darted back and forth fear evident from the way he would flinch and recoil at the most insignificant echoes or flashes of his own shadow on the damp stone walls. It was several minutes before Peter finally came across what his master had him searching for, an opening in the cave that lead out into an enormous cavern.

"Finally!" A withered, harsh voice hissed out from under the shroud Pettigrew bundled in his arm. "Wormtail, the torches!" It commanded reaching out with one feeble hand that poked out from the bundle.

"Of c-course my Lord... _Incendio._" The rat faced man waved his wand and sent a volley of fireballs that all found their mark and within seconds the chamber was alight. For the first time since arriving, Peter looked up and believed everything his master had claimed without a second thought.

"Behold Wormtail... the once great Sky Haven Temple." On the far side of the chamber, a large face was carved out into the wall with many other symbols and glyphs that he couldn't recognize from anything he had seen before. In the center of the room an intricate series of seals and swirls decorated a circular platform that stood out prominently. Now this he could recognize and that very reason had the man scrunching up his nose in disgust.

'_A blood seal... and its enormous.' _Whatever was behind this wall, someone had gone through great lengths to ensure that this door would not be opened. The seal would require blood... and lots of it, more than he was sure one person could live without... "M-master?" The pathetic shadow of a man looked down with wide fearing eyes.

A raspy, dry laugh emitted from the decrepit form of the Dark Lord Voldemort, and the disfigured creature gazed at his servant with blood red eyes that shone brightly even in the well lit chamber. "Fear not Wormtail... Your blood would do very little to help me open this door, even if I were to use every last drop." Voldemort paused, and turned over to gaze at the seals on the floor with a narrowed visage. "No I will be needing _his_ blood for this."

"Wh-who's blood my Lord?" Stammered the ever cowering Death Eater, his master's magic was flowing off him in waves and the dark intent behind it was chilling Pettigrew's very bones.

Slowly, a feral grin spread across the small creatures snakelike face as he uttered one word. "Dovahkiin..."

* * *

Harry Potter awoke with a start, darting upright immediately and grabbing hold of the side of the couch he had fallen asleep on. Sweat clung to his skin, and he was panting hard as he attempted to gain a hold of his surroundings. The low crackle of the fire brought him back to coherency and the green eyed boy ran a hand through his unruly black hair with a sigh. _'Thats right...'_ He thought bitterly, as he stood up. _'I fell asleep in the common room.' _

Last night had shattered any hope that Harry had of having a normal school year at Hogwarts, well as normal a year one could have in a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been sitting in the Great Hall with the entire school, as well as the Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy guests. Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory had all been picked to be Triwizard Champions, and the entire hall was roaring with applause when the Triwizard Cup had suddenly roared it's flames once more and spit out a slip of paper with another name. His name, of course fate had it out for him again! Not one year could go by without the cruel hand of fate delivering a sharp backhand to him.

Upon the discovery that he had been made the Fourth Triwizard Champion, he had immediately been called a cheat, accused of lying, paying someone to enter him in, and lets not forget being called _a leetle boy._

Harry practically growled as he pulled his invisibility cloak out from his schoolbag, throwing it on with a dramatic flourish and stomping out of the Common Room, The Fat Lady's portrait swinging shut with a loud bang that caused many of the other portraits to jump up, rudely awakened from their slumber.

"_Leetle boy..." _He murmured under his breath in a mocking french accent, it had been quite the blow to his rather frail ego to be called that by the beautiful veela champion. Of course he knew she would look at him as such, she was three years older after all but did she really have to say it? How was he supposed to even compete with those three! They were the best of their years, which made them the best at their respective schools. He was just a fresh Fourth Year who'd only had a months worth of this year schooling on top of the three years prior. They had nearly double his schooling, this was unfair on levels immeasurable!

"Lets see you take on a hundred dementors, or battle your possessed professor and crumble him to dust, better yet, how bout you all take on a bloody Basilisk!" The raven haired teen shouted loudly to no one as he rounded the corridors, his pace quickening before he arrived at the second floor girls lavatory. He stopped and furrowed his brow.

'_**Ah... but only you could have accomplished such feats Harry.'**_

Harry whipped his head around at the words that seemed to echo all around him, it was a woman's voice of that he was sure. Something was off though, never had he heard a voice like that. Playing it off as a trick of Hogwarts, the green eyed teen shook his head and regarded where he stood once more.

Why had he come here? When he had left Gryffindor tower there was no particular destination in mind he just wanted to vent with a walk. Yet something had called him to the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets.

'_**Come... come to me Harry Potter.' **_The voice sounded louder now, and Harry didnt give thought to where it was coming from as a slight haze overtook him and his eyelids fell before opening once more. This time his gaze held a soft glow about it as he moved closer to the sink.

With a solemn gulp Harry gave the command he didn't think he would ever say again. _**"Open"**_He hissed out, and the resounding sound of stone grinding as the sink basin transformed into the secret tunnel that led to Salazar's Chamber.

A quick slide and a short venture later found Harry passing by the slowly decaying form of the fifty foot basilisk he had slain just two years prior. His eyes roamed over the prone figure and he had the brief thought to wonder if there was something he could do with the body. That would have to wait later though, right now The Whispering Lady had a task for him, and it would not do well to displease her.

'_What am I doing?' _ He questioned himself as he moved with a will that was not his own. the Haze had hold of him now. All he could do was wonder. _'Why the Chamber of Secrets? I've already killed the Basilisk and destroyed that damned diary.'_

'_**Foolish boy... It's the Chamber of Secrets... are you so simple minded as to believe the Basilisk was the Secret? No my little Champion, the Serpent was merely there to guard.' **_

If Harry could have, he would have narrowed his eyes in anger. Yet his body was still not responding to him as he leaped up into the opening that the Basilisk itself had slithered out of when it had originally been summoned by the spirit of Tom RIddle.

'_Why are you bringing me here! Who are you!' _ Harry shouted in his mind. He wanted answers... now.

'_**I have many names young one, The Whispering Lady, The Spinner, The Webweaver... You however may call me Mephala.'**_

'_Okay Mephala... why have you brought me... here.' _Harry trailed off as the opening he had climbed through transformed into an enormous chamber, with stone figures that ran adjacent to both sides of the lone walkway through the center. At the far end of the walkway was an incredibly large statue of what appeared to be a plethora of tentacles. The moment his feet touched the walkway, the statue began glowing with a dark green aura that pulsed with every step he took.

'_**I have brought you here Harry... to meet my brother.' **_The sickly sweet voice echoed before fading away completely.

Harry did not bother to question any further, instead as the Haze left him his focus turned to the pulsating aura the statue was giving off. It called to him, and with a calm hand he placed his palm against the base of the statue, closing his eyes he felt the pulse course through his body and touch his very core.

It was then that the entire chamber began to shake. Startled, he jumped back only to be hoisted up into the air by one of the stone tendrils that suddenly began to feel very much alive as it pulsed and waved him about in the air before settling on wrapping around him and pulling his figure up to the top of the statue.

'_**Greetings Mortal...'**_A new voice now. This one whimsical and absolutely male with a tone that commanded respect yet was soft and intriguing. A thousand eyes seemed to materialize out of nowhere and suddenly every single one of those pupils was on him.

"What the hell are you..." Harry whispered out, eyes wide with awe and fear and yet deep down something else... excitement and familiarity.

A mad cackle followed and the voice turned deeper as its thundrous boom shook the walls.

'_**I am Hermaeus Mora and I would speak with you.'**_

Mere seconds later a flash errupted from the creature that suspended The Boy Who Lived. When the flash died no trace of the giant creature remained, even the statue was now just an empty platform, and even more worrisome... no trace of Harry Potter.

* * *

At 2:36 in the morning, high up in Ravenclaw Tower, Luna Lovegood threw her head back as she rose up from her bed. For a moment she floated, until her dainty feet touched the ground. With her eyes glowing white the young girl began to sway and twirl about in the room she had to herself, her roommates long ago shunning her and forcing her to stay alone away from them lest they catch some of her freakishness.

The blonde witches lips parted as she danced and out flowed a melodic voice that was not her own and slowly, every ghost that resided in Hogwarts began to flood to the tower and circle the young woman as she sang.

"_Our hero, our hero_

_Claims a warrior's heart_

_I tell you, I tell you_

_The Dragonborn comes_

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art_

_Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes_

_It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes'_

_Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes_

_for the darkness has passed_

_and the legend yet grows_

_you'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come."_

For the briefest of moment, Luna paused her eyes roaming over all the ghosts about her before they too began to join in and chant in low tones and tongues not heard for thousands of years on this plane.

"_Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin_

_Naal ok zin los vahriin_

_Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal_

_Ahrk fin norok paal graan_

_Fod nust hon zindro zaan_

_Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal."_

When Luna Lovegood awoke next morning she did not recall the events of last night, instead she only gave though to why there were so many Wrackspurts about her room before she skipped off to Transfiguration.


	2. Return from Apocrypha

**AN:** Well here's the second chapter, I really wish I could make them longer but I am still in the works of this project and if I try to make each chapter a certain length I'm worried it will take forever to update. If you have any questions, suggestions, critique I'd love to hear it. All you Skyrim/ Harry Potter fans have a right to correct me should I make any mistakes perfection takes work you know. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

"Conjunctivitus! Stupefy! Incarcerous!" Charlie Weasley roared, his wand dashing back and forth as he cast each spell with quick succession. Several of the other dragon tamers followed up with their own set of spells to immobilize the roaring beast they had finally stunned. Several sets of glowing chains whipped around the Hungarian Horntail as it fell to the ground with a earth shaking thud. Fire burst from its nostrils as the beast began to slumber, twitching ever so often and occasionally sending a tamer flying with a flick of it's tail.

The tall redhead wiped the sweat off his forehead and plopped back onto his rear with a heavy sigh. Twelve hours they had been trying to contain the Horntail after it had suddenly began roaring and shooting fire at everything and anything that moved. While the Horntail was known for being the fiercest and most aggressive species they had at the preserve. Something had triggered the recent bout of rampaging.

Four days ago, all of the adult dragons within the preserve began to act strangely. Not eating the offered cattle, and often engaging each other in battles of fire and frost that sent the Tamers running for cover and having to wait out the onslaught before moving in. Then the Horntail had started it's own reign of terror, costing them six handlers, two tamers, and one visitor to the preserve which had caused a near international incident that the ministry of Romania had to handle with precision and swiftness to avoid having the Dragon Preserve shut down.

"Something has them riled up... I can't believe were shipping them to Hogwarts for the Tournament now, this is the worst possible timing." Charlie murmured, as he dusted himself off and retired to his tent for the night. As he was about to lie down though, he had a quick thought to send a letter that might save someone's life.

_Dear Ron..._

* * *

Hogwarts was in an uproar, the Great Hall was filled with the chattering of students; all of whom seemed to have an opinion or idea on what had happened to Harry Potter five days ago. It had been a Fourth Year Hufflepuff, Susan Bones who discovered that the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened in the girls lavatory on the second floor. Said girl had only chosen to even enter that section of the castle because she had been trying to avoid the ever persistent Zacharias Smith who had been following her all morning.

When the Headmaster had arrived, braving into the open chamber only to find nothing save for a withering Basilisk husk and an empty catacomb devoid of life, the rumor mill began flying like crazy. The most favored and widely accepted one being that when he was shunned by the rest of his classmates, young Harry Potter had returned to the Chamber of Secrets to undergo a dark ritual to become the next Dark Lord. Other such rumors ranged from Harry having been kidnapped by Death Eaters, to having committing suicide and Dumbledore trying to cover up his death.

So it was with a blank expression that Fleur Delacour regarded the bug eyes blonde witch of a reporter that had just asked her opinion on Harry Potter's disappearance. She pursed her thin lips tightly as she pondered over what her answer should be, her father would not be pleased with poor publicity. That however paled in comparison to what would happen if she embarrassed beauxbatons and Madame Maxime found out. Carefully she calculated the pros and cons of her statement before giving a curt nod to the woman and answering in a soft tone.

"Eet iz unfortunate zat no one az been able to figure out what az 'appened to 'im." The silver haired beauty replied as she cast a glance over towards the Gryffindor table, where she saw the young bushy haired girl and the lanky redhead engaged in hushed conversation. Both looked like they hadn't slept since their friend had disappeared. "I 'ope for 'is safe return so zat we may all compete fairly."

"Oh? His safe return, that's quite interesting." Rita Skeeter grinned as she smiled devilishly, turning back to her notes for a moment before regarding the veela champion once more. "The other champions said they are happy to have the competition back to the way it should have been, yet your wishing for little Harry's safe return?" She questioned with the same ever-present smirk of triumph on her lips.

Fleur narrowed her eyes dangerously at the woman, her aura flaring for a brief moment that caused many of the young men in the hall to hunch over, their silverware clattering to the floor from their dazed stupor.

"I do not appreciate what you are implying." She said through a forced smile. "If you 'ave no ozzer questions I will be on my way."

With a quick pace Fleur brushed past the reporter who had her nose in her notes, scribbling away furiously. As she passed the Gryffindor table, her ears perked up at the tidbits of conversation she was able to catch even among the murmuring of the Great Hall.

"Who knows where he is Hermione, Dumbledore himself went down there and he couldn't find a trace!" The redhead, Ron was his name she believed was hunched over and gripping his hair in frustration.

"What if Dumbledore missed something though! Even he admits that he's made mistakes before. What if Harry didn't go into the Chamber at all?!" Hermione exclaimed back, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"But the Chamber of Secrets can only be opened by Harry, unless you know someone else here who knows parsletongue." The reply was short and only earned a 'harumph' from his female counterpart. "I feel horrid Hermione... I was a right git to him and now he's gone... do you know what he has to face if he comes back? Dragons! Charlie wrote me and told me all about it, they're shipping em down here from Romania. If he does come back this tournament will more than likely kill him!"

Fleur's bright blue orbs widened as she caught the last bit, her pace quickening as she absorbed the knowledge she had just obtained. Dragons! How in the hell was she supposed to deal with a dragon? Let alone how did they expect Harry too should he ever show up.

With a look of resolve the young veela marched up to the head table, and waited with only mild impatience before regarding her Headmistress who was finishing up a hushed conversation with the large burly man of a groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

"Fleur?" The tall yet graceful woman tilted her head as she regarded her protege. Noting the pleading look in the girls eyes, the giantess stood up and excused herself from the table. She ushered her over to the corned of the hall and cast a quick privacy charm around them so as not to be overheard.

"I 'ave just overheard what I believe will be ze first task Madame... they speak of Dragons!" Fleur's voice had risen, and she was breathing in sharp haphazard intakes, until the larger woman's hand came to rest on her shoulders. With a gulp she looked up at her Headmistress.

"My leetle flower, you will be fine." The elder woman smiled warmly as she patted the younger girls cheek. "Zis dragon business, are you positive zis is what you 'eard?" She questioned with a calculating expression.

"Oui." She replied curtly.

Madame Maxime frowned at the news and bit her lip opening her mouth to reply before a pulse of magic flew through the air of the Great Hall. Every single person in the Hall fell silent, and their eyes all drifted to the center of the room where the pulse had originated.

Dumbledore rose to his feet and with a whip of his wand that he drew so fast all Fleur saw was a blur; the tables of the Great Hall parted and hugged close to the wall. Students braced themselves as they were pushed well over twenty feet before suddenly halting.

What happened next caused Fleur to raise her hand to her mouth and gasp.

A dark ominous cloud overtook the enchanted ceiling and it began to swirl violently. Flashes of purple and black traded blows against the swirling vortex of dark energy, every single persons hairs stood on edge as they watched dark green tendrils begin to slither out of the cloud.

A figure began to descend down from one of the tentacles, but was tightly wrapped within it's grasp and was hidden from view. As the figure touched down to the cobblestone floor, a dark deep voice roared out with a maniacal laughter.

"_**Show your colleagues the difference between you and them my Champion! Spread my power across this land and remind these mortals they exist because we allow it! So says I HERMAEUS MORA!"**_

As fast as it had come, the indoor storm dissipated. Though all eyes stayed locked onto the figure that was left behind as the winds died down.

There, standing in the center of the Great Hall was none other than Harry James Potter. Yet he looked nothing like the meek and feeble boy that Fleur had belittled just under a week ago. His hair was longer; wild and untamed. He stood at least five inches taller than he had been but days ago, and gracing his chin and cheekbones was a dark five o clock shadow. He was adorned in what appeared to be armor made of leather, complete with gauntlets and steel plated boots. The Boy Who Lived looked as if he had just been thrust out of medieval times rather than the modern wizarding world.

As the young man began to advance upon the Head Table, the hall broke out into loud commotion. Cries of confusion, anger, and disbelief broke out.

"SILENCE!" The command came from the now rushing Albus Dumbledore, who was practically sprinting towards Harry with the rest of the staff table close behind. As the Headmaster finally came within arms length of the boy, something that hadnt happened in over a century occurred.

**CRACK!**

Fleur gasped, as did everyone else witnessing as they watched the Headmaster stumble back holding his cheek with a look of disbelief that seemed out of place on the older man. Harry Potter had just delivered a right hook to the face of the most revered wizard of the age, and from the looks of it, it hurt.

"Harry!" The first person to find their voice was none other than the brilliant bushy haired witch Hermione Granger. Said girl had sprung from her seat, and bolted towards her friend with a commendable speed. Throwing her arms around his neck she began crying into his shoulder, which her head only barely reached now.

For the first time since he had hit the still stunned Headmaster, Harry turned his gaze away and met Hermione's eyes with his own. "It's good to see you too Mione..." He spoke in a tone no one had heard from him before. His voice held strong, confident, with no waiver quite unlike the boy they had all seen walk down this very hall but a week ago.

The black haired teen cocked his head to the side and caught the gaze of his best friend, before he cracked a small smile and nodded his head. At this, Ronald Weasley let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and stood up, advancing on Harry with his arms open to which he was greeted kindly in turn.

"Blimey Mate... what happened to you." The redhead questioned as he found himself at equal height with his friend who he had begun to tower over not long ago.

"Well..." Harry began only to be cut off by a loud, anger ridden voice.

"MR. POTTER! How dare you strike the Headmaster!" Great. McGonagall was pissed.

"Now now Minerva let us hear young Harry out, as shocked as I am, Im not sure he was without reason to deliver such a... credible blow." The aged wizard had finally regained his composure, his eyes were calculating as he regarded Harry.

"You lied to me sir... or rather you've hidden what should not have been hidden all along." Harry spoke not with malice, but conviction and resolve. He firmly believed in the words he just spoke and there was to be no argument. The young boys gaze then turned to look over the Headmaster's shoulder to peer at one Severus Snape. "You however, have much more to answer for."

Harry's gaze returned to the Headmaster's who returned it with a solemn look. "Perhaps we should further this discussion in my office?" The elder wizard offered, and Harry gave a curt nod to the man before turning around on his heel.

Fleur Delacour watched in stunned silence as Harry Potter struck his Headmaster, called him a liar and called out his potions professor before he turned to march out of the room as if he had done no wrong, his two friends trailing behind him talking animatedly.

None of this is what caused the look of shock on the beautiful veela's face, nor the way her heart was pounding in her bosom as she took a step back. For the briefest of moments, when the black haired youth had turned their eyes had met. A fierce sharp brilliant emerald shine emitted from his eyes when they caught her own Cerulean orbs. As their gazes met Harry Potter threw up a brilliant, mocking grin and narrowed his gaze at her a little.

Fleur Delacour washed all thoughts that The Boy Who Lived was indeed just that. No that was the look of a man with purpose, a defiant look thrown her way as if to say _'Still a leetle boy eh?'_ There was something absolutely feral about him now, as if he commanded respect and confidence rolled off him in waves. The veela in her stirred with desire and intrigue, and without knowing she had done so, Fleur licked her lips as her aura flared ever high.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore hung his head in shame as he looked down at his folded hands, before standing up from behind his desk with a sigh. Stroking his incredible beard with a calculating expression and a small frown on his lips. To learn that Harry had traveled to one of the planes of Oblivion. Apocrypha! What he had assumed was only a legend, and to find that he had been their by his count of seven months time.

"I am sorry Harry, I should have informed you of the prophecy that first year after you had disposed of Professor Quirrel. It is my deepest regret to have hidden this from you, although you must tell me how you came to discover it?" The old man gazed through his spectacles at the young man he had wronged.

Said teen was stroking the back of the brilliant Phoenix Fawkes, who cooed at his touch. "Hermaeus Mora is the Daedric prince of Knowledge sir and there is very little that can be hidden from one such as he. Apocrypha is his realm and everything he knows can be found there."

"The Daedric Princes Harry? You know that they are inherently dark beings... am I to understand you have made a pact with one of them?" The headmaster's frown deepened.

"No sir... the Daedric Princes have a rather brazen code. They value strength, power, ambition above all else and ask very little of me in return nothing dark I assure you." Harry began, stepping away from the golden fire bird with a thoughtful look. "Hermaeous Mora has offered to assist me in these coming trials I am to face... and I do not mean the tournament or the prophecy sir, though I believe what I have learned and will learn will prove useful."

For once in a very long time, Albus Dumbledore felt every one of his one hundred and forty nine years of age. This particular conversation ached him to his bones. "Just what are you referring to then... what trials await you Harry?"

The young man's response sent a chill through the most revered wizard of the century, and brought a very rare feeling of terror up to surface as he gazed into the hardened emerald eyes of Harry Potter.

"Tell me sir... what do you know of a dragon called Alduin?"

* * *

"**How could you turn the mortal loose without even having him swear his loyalty to us!" **The realm turned red as blood with every syllable shouted out by the cry that echoed all about.

In the planes of Oblivion, four of the Daedric Princes had gathered to discuss their new champions return to the realm of the living.

"**Fear not Boethiah, he will do our bidding I have seen to it myself that his desires have been set in the motion that we need. No oath will be needed, he does not like to be controlled and the best way to control someone is to let them believe they are acting of their own... accord." **The whimsical voice of Hermaeus Mora proclaimed to the first shrill female voice that echoed through the plane. His aura pulsed a dark forest green as he spoke, his tentacles waving about in a carefree fashion.

"**I for one can't wait to see what the kid's got! Ha!" **Sheogorath cackled his opinion out. Prominent colors of orange and red flashing through the realm as his cackling rose to heights unheard.

"**So dear brother, what did you ask of him first?"** The soothing melody of Mephala's voice flowed smooth and evenly, a light purple glow emitting from her orb like visage.

The Daedric Prince of Knowledge caused an image to appear of a small rat running through a Dark Forest on the edge of Scotland. The rat jumped up and transformed into a man that very much resembled his animal form, feeble and pathetic. The Death Eater approached the edge of the forest, and gazed up at the tall towers that trademarked Hogwarts Castle.

"**Why... to bring dear Boethiah a sacrifice of course. After all she has been sealed longer than any of us."**

If they had the ability to do so in their current forms, the four Daedric Princes would have grinned.


	3. Nocturnal's Chosen

**AN: **I'm glad to see that several of you enjoy this idea of mine. I'll admit this is pretty difficult to do as I find my inspiration by alternating between playing Skyrim and reading Harry Potter fanfictions. I like to leave questions unanswered in my story for quite a while but I do intend to tie up all loose ends. Without further ado here is the next installment of Daedra's Calling.

* * *

"So that thing... that tentacle creature that dropped you in the Great Hall is some kind of dark god and now you have to do his bidding?" Ron Weasley had a bewildered expression as he sunk back into the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Are you sure he's always watching you?"

Before the black haired teen had a chance to reply, Hermione began ranting off with a flourish. "So the Basilisk actually guarded the chamber that held the shrine of this creature... Hermaeus Mora wasn't it?" She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully before continuing again. "And you were in his realm, Apocrypha for what you say was seven months? It's only been a week here Harry, to think all that time passed for you in such s small span when compared to us. Incredible! It certainly explains your growth spurt, or is that the Daedra's doing? That is what they're called aren't they? Do you have access to the knowledge in Apocrypha is it really constructed from books?"

It was nearly three in the morning and the only occupants of the room were Ron, Hermione, and Harry. All of whom were gathered close to the fire, speaking in hushed tones as Harry recapped his time in Apocrypha to his two closest friends. Hermione had bombarded him with dozens of questions on the world of knowledge and Harry fought back the grin that threatened to escape him while she grilled answers out of him. After it had been established that he was safe, unharmed for the most part, and not going to be leaving them anytime soon she wanted him to tell her all of the secrets he had learned. Leave it to Hermione to completely accept the fact that there were beings out there with untold amounts of power and she wanted to know what was in the Daedric Princes' library.

Running a hand through his wild hair, he answered slowly with a small smile as he relished in the feeling of normalcy for once in so long. "Firstly no Ron, according to what I've been told I will be doing his bidding regardless of what I choose. Hermaeus Mora can be almost anywhere at any given time now that his seal has been weakened, there is still a limiter that prevents the Daedric Princes' from entering this realm in their true forms, and yes your correct that is what they are called Hermione." Harry folded his hands in front of him, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward in his chair. His eyes gazed deeply into the fire as he continued to answer the girl's questions.

"I was unfit to be a champion of the Daedra when I entered the realm of Apocrypha, and thus I was to be trained, taught, shaped to be their weapon on this plane." Green eyes turned to look upon the pair of teens who sat across from him, solemn looks on their faces as he spoke. "It is very likely I am going to have to do horrible things... they favor sacrifice and find enjoyment in tormenting mortals, and it wont be just me they will choose."

Ron gulped and Hermione visibly paled at his next words. "I'm going to have to kill people, if I am asked of a task I must complete it and should i displease them by acting against the Daedra..." His face hardened then, and his hands began to turn white from the strength he was clenching them with. "I'm worried they may try to have you killed, Boethiah herself is ruthless and would not bat an eye of attention my way even if i pleaded with her."

It was several moments before anyone spoke, but it was Hermione who placed her hand on his arm in a comforting manner and shook him out of his gloom. A small smile spread across his face at her words, her unanswered questions forgotten.

"We're here for you Harry... I understand that you are bound to them, and it sounds like magic we wouldn't even know where to begin tampering with to get you out of this contract you have entered." She paused, turning her head in Ron's direction.

The tall redhead had moved to stand, and was leaning against the mantle of the fireplace with a thoughtful expression. "Hermione's right Harry, were right at your side mate." He turned back to the fire and looked into it with a tight jaw.

Harry for his part took this as a large step for Ron, the last time he had seen his best friend they had parted on words rather not said. Now even though it had been seven months for him, only a week had passed and Ron was doing his best to quench his jealousy and worry over threat of death and stand true as a friend would. This spoke measures that Harry could not describe in turn of his friends character and although he knew Ron was internally battling with himself, Harry could not fault him.

"There's more... Voldemort is alive." Surprisingly, there was no trademark gasp and it was with a quizzical look that the green eyed teen regarded his friends.

"Well... erm." Ron began, looking uncomfortable and not meeting Harry's eyes. "I suppose when you find out there are demon gods out there who can watch your every move and control you... V-Voldemort isn't such a scary thing."

If it were any other time, Harry would have roared with laughter. Instead he settled on standing up and striding over to the redhead and patting his back. "You know, I've been in a Daedra's realm for seven months... and you're the one who's grown up the most."

The grin that spread on Ron's face was accompanied by an annoyed look in his eyes. "Oi, I get the right to be a git sometimes don't I? Blame it on hormones and all."

Hermione's giggle triggered their laughter and soon the three of them were clutching their sides before all of them gave a unified sigh. Things were going to be alright... at least for now and they would be able to live with that.

"So why did Hermaeus Mora pick you? It seems off to think that you were plucked at random by him." Hermione asked quietly once they had settled back down.

Harry perked up a bit at that, and his demeanor changed to one that neither of his friends had ever seen in him before. Confidence rolled off him in waves, and a feral grin rose to his lips as he reached a hand behind his back and into a small satchel he had placed on his hip. Withdrawing what appeared to a black leather bound book with a strange silver insignia in the center.

"What's that?" Ron questioned, tilting his head as Harry laid the book down on the table with a smirk.

"This Ron, is one of three books I kept from Apocrypha... gifts from Hermaeus Mora for efforts well done."

Hermione leaned in to get a better look at the tome, and her lips quirked in an odd fashion as she read the title on the cover, only to find that she could not understand the language. Pulling out her wand the young witch cast a quick translation charm on the cover of the book, only to find herself even more confused. She picked up the book and turned it over a few times, finding no way to open it. "Harry, what's... Dragonborn?"

Harry did not answer until she placed the tome back on the table, at which point he brought his thumb to his lip and bit. Drawing blood, he held his thumb over the book and watched as the red essence escaped him and landed on the silver insignia with a blinding light.

"I am." He answered, a smirk on his face as the book flung itself open on the table.

* * *

The next morning found Harry Potter walking briskly through the halls of Hogwarts with a content air about him. When he had been ordered to return to Gryffindor Tower by his Head of House and change into his school robes; Hermione and Ron told him they would meet him at Charms class as they would likely be finished with breakfast by the time he returned. All as well, they had taken a lot of information in last night and a bit of distance between them would certainly help them swallow it all easier. No Harry's biggest problem was these damned school robes, they bothered him as he was not accustomed to the material anymore. Try as he had to convince her McGonagall insisted that leather armor was not proper school attire. He disagreed wholeheartedly.

"Hi Harry!" A soft, yet bright and enthusiastic voice broke the young man out of his thoughts. "Welcome back."

His gaze rose up from the ground to meet the chocolate colored eyes of Susan Bones, a pretty redheaded Hufflepuff who was quite popular due to her early development. Many a times he had overheard his dorm mates talking about her ample chest and hourglass figure and what they would do to her. Seeing the girl bounding up to him with a spring in her step that caused her bosom to bounce in a way that was drawing many of the boy's stares, well Harry couldn't really blame them anymore for their perverse thoughts.

"Hello Susan." He replied politely, coming to a stop as she did the same. Harry allowed himself to appreciate the girls looks for a quick moment before resting on her face and giving a light smile. She was the first person outside of Gryffindor who had approached him with a bright visage since his return and that kept his interest for the moment. "How are you... heard you were the one who found the Chamber of Secrets open. Am I right?"

Susan's smile widened just a bit as she noticed his eyes roam over her body before she caught his gaze. It was always nice to be noticed after all, and she was rather happy with her body. "Yes I did... gave me a right fright you did. I thought we were going to have second year all over again."

At this, the black haired youth shook his head and gave a light chuckle. "Yea I read the papers, Dark Lord Potter Returns to the Depths." He quoted with a roll of his eyes. "I hope you know I've no intention of picking off the damsels of Hogwarts and stealing them to the dungeons."

The voluptuous redhead attempted to silence a giggle behind her hand and failed. "Oh no Mr. Potter, after last night I'm pretty sure most of the girls around here are going to be trying to drag **you** off to the nearest broom closet." Her eyes lit up with mirth as she spoke in a teasing infliction.

Harry rose one eyebrow at this statement, and tilted his head innocently. "What do you mean?"

"Oh please! You disappear for a week, right after being picked as a Triwizard Champion and then return in the Great Hall from some other realm wearing that armor and looking all ragged... the whole display quite fetching really." She threw a flirtatious wink at him before flipping her hair over her shoulder with a flourish.

"I see... well I'll have to be sure to keep my eyes peeled for these rabid young ladies, thanks for the heads up Bones." He brushed past her and for a moment Susan deflated as she was dismissed, but her ears perked up as Harry called out to her again. "Susan... you know you can come drag me off to a broom closet any day." It was he who winked this time as he continued walking, albeit backwards.

Harry felt a deep feeling of satisfaction as he watched the Hufflepuff beauty turn bright red and stammer a little before nodding dumbly and being grabbed by Hannah Abbot who turned her away and marched her towards their first class. With a bark of laughter he turned about, and began his own trek to class. He did not take note of the frosty blue eyes which narrowed in annoyance and were burning a hole in the back of his head as he walked away.

* * *

Fleur Delacour was not at peace, on the contrary ever since Harry Potter had returned from wherever it was he had been she had been in a state of disarray. It did not help that she had witnessed the exchange between Harry and a redheaded with with a large chest in the halls, jealousy was a feeling unknown to her. Her veela heritage was causing an internal battle within her soul and mind, as such she had not found a moment's rest in little over twenty four hours.

Contrary to popular belief Veela bred pure or not at all. When a veela woman gave birth to a daughter, as was the normal. The child would be full veela, however in the rare occasion that a veela gave birth to a boy the child would merely be human although almost certainly a magical one at that. The concept of half or quarter veela simply was not true although the Wizarding world did not often label these discrepancies and instead merely went along with whatever conclusions so called experts on the subject drew.

Something unknown about the Veela was their mating habits. It was a common belief that veela women took multiple sexual partners to sate their natural lust and sexual nature because one single person was incapable of satisfying them. In actuality, the reason that veela were known for jumping from lover to lover came all down to one simple thing, instinct.

It was veela instinct to want to mate with men who were powerful, and if a veela came into contact with a potentially more powerful mate than the one they were currently with their primal nature would demand that they leave the weak for the strong. Many veela women had attempted to fight the urge, wishing to stay true to the one they loved only to lose out to the lust eventually, regardless of the strength of their will they could not go against their nature. It had been this very reason her race was viewed as "Hussies" or in England the popular term was "Scarlet woman" as many of the Hogwarts girls had called her in hushed whispers as she would pass by.

As she made her way down the length of the Great Hall for supper her eyes narrowed at the sight of the majority of the male population turning their heads to get a look at her. She was not unaccustomed to this sort of attention, however at least in France the men were more discreet about their lecherous glares. There were only a handful who had their gazes elsewhere, one of course was Harry Potter; as she saw him her steps slowed until she came to a halt a bit away from him.

Said young man was currently engaged in a hushed conversation with two tall redheaded twins who's names she could not recall. They kept pointing at a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ with a look of loathing and she watched closely as she saw the words _Rita Skeeter_ form on Harry's lips as he spoke.

Again Fleur felt her body temperature rise as the veela called for her rational mind to shut down and demand that she ravish the young man right there on the spot. The silver haired witch shook her head violently sending flocks of her hair twirling about her while her aura flared at the internal struggle the girl was having.

Suddenly the twin on the right looked up from the paper, and took on a slack-jawed expression before seemingly coming to his senses and nudging his counterpart who raised an eyebrow as he took looked up. In unison the two stood up and addressed Harry.

"Well Harry." The twin on the left began.

"We think we've got it." The one on the right looked down with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"From here."

"Leave it to us!" On that note the two turned on their heels and marched out of the hall together, wicked grins on their faces.

The black haired teen looked on with a look of bewilderment as his two friends departed but then shrugged and then looked away, catching the eyes of Fleur Delacour who stood several feet away from him.

For several moments neither spoke and Fleur felt the heat rising in her cheeks as piercing green eyes stared at her with an intensity she had never before witnessed. Her mind was having trouble forming words as her heart beat wildly.

"Is there something you need Miss Delacour?" He spoke barely above a whisper but it was enough to break Fleur out of her trance.

"O-Oui..." She began slowly, a light pink graced her cheeks and she felt a surge of anger rise through her when she saw the young man before her begin to smirk. How could this be happening! She was Fleur Delacour, men fawned over _her_ they did not make her stutter and blush like a little schoolgirl!

Straightening up she strode over and sat across from The Boy Who Lived, taking a deep breath and composing herself before she continued oblivious to the stares she was receiving and the glares that were being directed at Harry.

"I wish to apologize 'Arry... " Fleur met his gaze evenly, folding her hands together and placing them daintily in her lap. "For my treatment of you last week eet was uncalled for" As she spoke, her aura flared out, but she directed it toward the man sitting across from her and watched him carefully.

Harry's eyes seemed to cloud over a bit as he nodded at her words. The effect held for several seconds before he frowned suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "What brought this all on... you've no reason to apologize to me, as it stands we are still competitors in this tournament you know." He reached over and grabbed an apple out of Seamus Finnegan's hand, who was too busy staring dumbly at Fleur to care. "Also I don't appreciate you trying to use your aura to try and get me to accept your apology." He finished with a vicious bite into the apple and glared at her mutely.

The blue eyed beauties eyes widened as she watched Harry shake off the effects of her aura so easily and see through it with reason. "But... 'ow iz zat possible!?" She questioned in awe.

A small chuckle escaped Harry's throat and he rolled up his sleeves, to reveal an intricate design of runes tattooed along his wrists. Tentatively she reached out with her aura and watched as on of the runes on his left wrist seemed to glow a bright white. "I normally wouldn't show this off but it's amusing seeing you so flustered. Their runes i've had to prevent me from being taken under control by effects such as Imperius, ranging all the way to even your Veela powers... there's even one here that stops me from being side apparated, although I forget which one it is." When he rolled up his sleeves and took a deep breath. "I'll accept your apology Miss Delacour on the condition that you never attempt to manipulate me again."

Feeling absolutely ashamed of herself, Fleur looked down at her hands and nodded. This was the second time he had made her feel insignificant in this conversation, never had she felt so embarrassed in all her days. "You 'ave my word..." She spoke timidly. "Forgive me 'Arry, I was worried you would not accept."

He waved off her apology and gave a light grin. "You don't take me as the type of person to use trickery or lie, so I'm going to assume we are going to compete on friendly terms from now on."

She brightened a bit at Harry's words and found herself smiling as she nodded and stood up, extending her hand out to him. "Oui!"

The green eyed teen flashed his new trademark grin thrusting his hand out and seizing hers before shaking it. "Good... well then in the spirit of fairness I believe I should warn you the first task it's-"

Fleur silenced him by putting a finger to his lips, an act which sent a surge of electricity coursing through her though she buried it deep down as she shook her head prettily. "I know..." She trailed off, looking Harry dead in the eyes and mouthing the word. _Dragons._

Harry gave her an appraising look and then cast her a curious look before shrugging and standing up. "Best of luck to you Miss Delacour." He took her hand again and made a show of brushing his lips across her knuckle, turning away and walking towards the entrance of the Great Hall.

After the residual pounding in her chest at Harry's gesture, Fleur suddenly shot up and shouted out to him. "Fleur!"

The dark haired teen turned on the spot and his emerald hues stared at her for a moment before breaking out into a wry grin. "Fleur." He replied softly before turning around once more. He had to admit her name tasted well on his lips.

Across the Hall, at the Hufflepuff table Susan Bones gritted her teeth and bent the fork she had been holding as her best friend Hannah Abbott scooted away from her.

* * *

That night, deep in the dungeons of Hogwarts a blonde youth paced back and forth in his private chambers his father had paid for. It was good to have connections after all, well certain ones at least. But none of the comforts of his chambers could help him now. Not the large bed that was magically enchanted to induce peaceful sleep, not the warmth of the large fireplace, not the quant sitting area that he often found himself at when he studied could help him relax now.

Potter had disappeared a bit over a week ago and returned just two days ago in a storm of tentacles and black smoke. Not long after that the voices had started and prevented him from sleeping for nearly two days. Potions, calming charms, nothing worked!

"**Awaken."**

He slammed his head against the wall, there it was again!

"**Awaken."**

Again he reared his head back, jerking forward with a flourish and leaving a sizeable dent in the wall adjacent to his bed.

"**AWAKEN!"**

With one last lurch forward, blood began to pour from the young boy's forehead, and he fell back suddenly hitting the ground with a loud bang. _'Finally...' _Draco Malfoy thought as the blackness began to overtake his vision. At long last he would be able to sleep. His brow furrowed however when he found that he was not sleeping no this darkness was something else, unnatural and filling him with a sense of dread and excitement.

Groaning he stood up shakily and looked around. "Who's there!" He shouted, a snarl on his lips as he spun about. "WHO ARE YOU!" He screamed grabbing his hair in frustration. A tightening sensation on his throat brought a look of fear into his eyes as Draco was hoisted off the ground.

Suddenly a figure began to appear, starting at the fingers that were clenched around his throat and extended into a pale thin arm that was covered in a shroud. Then a hooded figure came into view, and Draco's brow furrowed as he looked down at the sleek image of a woman that had him at it's mercy. Attempting to gaze at the hooded woman and see her face, he was met with only blackness.

"**Greetings loud one... I am Nocturnal."**

* * *

**AN:** Well there you have it, if you read please review and do try to say more than "Great Chapter" there's nothing to build off that.


	4. Malacath's Champion

**AN: **That chapter took far too long to write, I sacked it many times until I was finally satisfied with the end result although I think it could be better still. Oh well, I'll carry on my efforts to the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this next installment of Daedra's Calling. Remember I own nothing of Harry Potter or the Elder Scrolls.

* * *

Three black clad figures dashed across the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts Castle, they melded quickly and efficiently with the shadow that the stands cast along the grass. If one were even able to detect these individuals, they would not ever discover their identities. They wore hooded cloaks and dark stained leather armor and boots of intricate design, and masks covered the lower halves of their faces, on their chests a silver insignia of a nightbird stretching cradling the moon in it's wings. Not a sound could be heard even as they scaled the walls of Pitch, with startling grace the figures would flip and jump then disappear as soon as their bodies connected with the shadows. It was only by the light of the half moon above that they reappeared in the highest box usually reserved for the Headmaster and staff when they witnessed the games.

"So... you two are the ones Nocturnal picked." The only male of the group spoke, sitting on the highest bench and looking down on his other two companions. His blue eyes held a bright frost to them as they gleamed in the moonlight. "Never figured you for a thief, Greengrass." He smirked, pulling his hood back and lowering his face.

"The quiet ones are always the type to do the unpredictable Draco, you'd do well to remember that." Pale sapphire orbs narrowed as Daphne Greengrass too removed her hood and mask, allowing her long golden blonde locks to flow about her, placing her hand on her hip with a slight frown. "She spoke to me while I was in Snapes private quarters trying to nick some Polyjuice potion."

Both sets of eyes turned towards the smallest figure who had yet to speak and was merely gazing up at the moon with soft hazel eyes, her chin resting in her hand as she leaned over the railing.

When it was evident that the third person had no intent on speaking, Draco gave a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "She said you'd be distant... regardless we have work to do tonight, and then its off to the Evergloam to train more. The Night Mistress will not be pleased should we fail."

"As much as I hate to say it Draco, you're right." Daphne nodded her head slowly, holding her hand out with her palm facing upward. Seconds later an ebony intricately designed bow materialized from wisps of darkness, a quiver appeared on the girls back immediately after.

Malfoy smirked at Daphne's display of power, before closing his eyes and holding his hand out the opposite way. A sleek white blade with a black jeweled hilt formed from the darkness that surrounded him. With a curt nod he raised his hood back up and covered his face, then turned towards the blonde girl, who did the same. They looked down upon the village of Hogsmeade from their watch-post for several hours before the silent Nightingale uttered her first word of the night.

"He's moving." Not a second after the words left her mouth, the mysterious agent of Nocturnal witnessed her two partners leap over the railing and descend several stories below. Sighing she placed a hand at her side and an eerily curved dagger came into existence, resting at her side. "How am I supposed to work with those two..." Shaking her head, the young Nightingale gripped the railing and took a deep breath before joining the other two in their plummet towards the ground.

As each of them approached the ground with rising speed, a black orb overtook the grass below them. They touched down without a sound, connecting with the unnatural shadow. All three stood with their backs turned away from one another, before parting at Draco's whisper.

"May the shadows hide you."

With that, the three Nightingales seemed to shimmer away. No trace that they had ever set foot on the Quidditch pitch left behind.

* * *

"Dissendium."

Harry Potter glanced over his shoulder as he tapped his wand against the back of Gunhilda's statue and entered the secret passage from Hogwarts Castle to the Honeydukes' cellar. With grace he descended down the cool stone slide and landed gracefully at the bottom, stepping quickly through the damp tunnel. He kept his wand tucked into a side pocket on his trousers, transfigured there himself purely for tactical use. In his right hand the young man held a crumpled note delivered to him early this morning, one hastily scribbled line written across the parchment.

_Pup, meet me at the place where our eyes first met._

_Snuffles_

Sirius wanted to meet him, and Harry could hardly blame him after not having written him since his impromptu disappearance. A twinge of guilt flashed across his face at the thought that he had not properly informed his godfather of the situation, yet the feeling passed as he exited the tunnel into the cellar.

"All the magic in the world couldn't keep this damn cellar clean." He murmured, swiping at a thick spiderweb that just seconds ago blocked his path to the cellar door behind Honeydukes.

Within moments The Boy Who Lived was jogging through the trees of Hogsmeade's outskirts and sooner still he was closing the door to the shrieking shack behind him. Upon doing so he was immediately trounced upon by a large scruffy black dog that proceeded to lick his face and nuzzle him affectionately.

"Ha, oi Sirius enough get off!" Harry managed to bark out between laughs as his godfather materialized before his very eyes.

Sirius Black shook his head as he straightened up from his hunched over position, and his long unruly black hair parted to reveal kind yet hardened eyes. "It's good to see you Harry." He said with a smile, extending his hand out to his godson who was sprawled out on the floor.

"Always good to see you Sirius, although next time I could do without the slobber thanks." Harry responded as he took the hand, climbing to his feet and wiping his cheek with the hem of his sleeve. He was greeted with a pat on the back and a tight embrace before being let go again.

"Duly noted, Godson of mine." Sirius Black could not hide the mirth in his voice, even as he tried to switch to the scolding guardian. "Now what the bloody hell do you think you're doing going off to the planes of Oblivion without getting me a souvenir?"

Harry bit back a laugh, and sat in a small wooden chair he transfigured from some loose floorboards with a wave of his wand. Smiling brightly he placed a foot on his opposite knee, resting it and gazing out the only small porthole window that the Shrieking Shack had to offer as a source of light. "Well I didn't exactly get to plan my vacation out Sirius."

The older man took on a blank expression, looking every one of his 35 years of age, and the last twelve spent in Azkaban had certainly added more on as well. He regarded the young man before him in a different way than just moments ago, upon seeing Harry he was simply overwhelmed with joy that he was safe. Now upon seeing how he had aged and grown so quickly in just the few days time he was gone, Sirius Black was reminded of the hell the teen had likely endured.

"Was it horrid... I can't imagine it was easy for you?" The ragged man asked in a hushed tone, sitting across from Harry as he transfigured another chair. "It's hard to believe all these legends are true..." A table followed suit after, and from within his robes the elder man procured a bottle filled with a rich honey colored liquid. He poured two glasses with practiced ease and slid one over to his charges side, who caught it without even looking away from the window. The two both finished several glasses before Harry offered his reply.

"I was scared at first... terrified really, of the thing that had yanked me out of my world and threw me into its own. The same rules didn't apply there, I didn't need sleep, food, or even water." Green eyes looked down into an empty glass, which Sirius reached over and filled. "Time was something I completely forgot about, because there just seemed to be so much of it. It was days before I discovered why I was brought there."

Sirius Black swallowed another gulp of alcohol, letting out a light hiss as his godson recalled his time in Apocrypha. "And what was that?"

"To learn." Harry gripped his glass tighter, and clenched his free hand along the edge of the table. "I know so much more than I ever should have learned Sirius, I know things about Dumbledore that make me sick to my stomach. Spells that have been lost to this realm since the time of Tamriel. The prophecy..." He stopped then and tilted his head back with the glass, the burning sensation settling in his stomach. "The BLOODY PROPHECY! The reason their dead isn't even because of that! Voldemort would never have known... It was Snape's doing. His involvement in all this is the reason I never got to remember their faces."

The black haired youth stood up now, kicking his chair over with a crash that shook the small shack. His eyes were narrowed and his fists clenched before suddenly his demeanor returned to the calm and collected visage it was just moments ago. "But no matter... he will pay for it when his soul is collected whether it be by Daedra or Divine."

Sirius frowned deeply upon hearing the news, he had not known that Snape was the one to reveal the prophecy to Voldemort. This would certainly have to be dealt with, but right now...

"You've grown Harry... I'm just sorry you've had to do it so fast." Sirius stood, and placed his hands on the shoulders of the youth before him, his brown hues meeting the boys bright green. "We'll have plenty of time to sort through this all later, right now I think we should focus on the first task. Whoever entered you in this tournament is obviously expecting you to die... what do you have planned for the Dragon?"

For the first time since his return, Harry Potter grinned. Not a happy grin, not one of an easy going nature, not cocky, nor nervous. No, the grin that graced the face of Harry Potter was one of pure thrill. "I'm going to kill them."

For a moment, Sirius was sure he had misheard his godson. "What do you mean kill them? You think you'll have to face more than one dragon?" He questioned with a furrowed brow.

Harry continued to smile at his Godfather, then closed his eyes and opened his arms wide. "Sirius, the only thing I haven't told you yet is the most important I have learned."

A bright light blue aura began to engulf Harry's entire body. **"SosseDov Ru Zeim Wruth Kopraan... MUL QAH DIIV!" **

Sirius Black stood slackjawed as he watched an ethereal glow surround Harry as he spoke in a language he could not recognize. As the young teen shouted the last three words, the elder man was knocked back onto the floor from the resonating pulse of energy. When he had finally recomposed himself and looked back at Harry, he gasped upon seeing the blue glow surrounding the boy had taken shape. Spiked horns seemed to protrude out of scaled armor that covered the teen from head to toe. Yet the armor was translucent, and swirling about with energy he had never encountered before.

"Bloody hell..." He murmured, rising to his feet and walking around Harry, inspecting him all the while. With an experimental prick he found that the horns could indeed pierce, if the blood flowing from his thumb was any indication. "What is this?"

"A technique known only to the Dragonborn, Dragon Aspect." Harry spoke with a distinct ring of pride in his voice that now echoed slightly. "It gives me more power, protects me, and even lets me interact with the spirit of the last Dragonborn."

At this proclamation the dark eyed man let out a low whistle. Having spent many hours in the Black Library since taking over Grimmaud Place he had encountered many books on lore of Daedra and even several on the subject of Dragonborn. Words many in the wizarding world were not even aware of. "Spirit? So that was... a Shout? The _Thu'um?_"

The energy died down, and the spectral armor that surrounded the boy dispersed. Harry let out a sigh and nodded, running a hand through his unruly hair. "Yes... I do not know his name but he can aid me in battle and he's also taught me many things..." At this Harry produced the same book he had shown Hermione and Ron just a few weeks ago. "This book belonged to him, and it contains a list of every shout that he learned throughout his life."

"So you can use all of these shouts?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I have to use dragon souls to truly understand their meaning but I know the words. Which from what I understand is an advantage no Dragonborn before me has ever had." He placed the book on the table next to the now half empty bottle and sighed. "One soul, one complete shout... all three words." He trailed off, mumbling something as Harry lifted the whole bottle to his lips and began taking a long swig.

Whatever Sirius had planned to say was lost to him, as Harry suddenly tossed the bottle at dark corner of the room. A hooded figure darted out from the shadow and launched itself at Harry with a long white blade.

"SIRIUS WATCH OUT!"

Battle instincts and twelve years of spending time in a dementor infested prison induced paranoia allowed the Marauder to duck just in time as an arrow shattered the cracked glass of the window, flying through the air where his heart had been just a split second ago. His wand gripped tight in hand, a flurry of spells flew from the tip and out the window, before he turned back to Harry.

Said young man was currently gripping the wrist of his attacker, who was posed to strike in a downward swing had his attack not been halted. The assailant spun about, throwing a kick that the newly found Dragonborn took to the chest with a grunt as he stumbled back. "Reducto!" Harry called out with a counter, shattering the floor below the black clad youth.

Turning on his heels, Harry made a move for the table only to halt abruptly and narrow his eyes at the empty space where he had just placed the book. _'Thieves... Nightingale!' _He thought upon seeing the insignia on the persons armor before they fell through the floor.

"Sirius, we have to leave now!" It was a command, not a statement. "They have the book!"

"Right!" His Godfather yelled back, jumping over the now four foot hole in the floor and barreling through the door. Three arrows embedded themselves in the side of the shack just as he passed by, each arrow getting dangerously closer to finding their mark. He cast several stunners and a few cutting hexes into the darkness, hoping to at least forcing the archer off the offensive.

"Keep moving! We have to find the one who took the book!" Harry had exited the shack and was roughly pushing Sirius to the cover of the trees. He had ripped off his school robes, leaving him in the leather clad armor and iron gauntlets and boots he had arrived in, a shining steel sword in one hand and his wand in the other. "There!"

Suddenly the teen took off into a mad dash, running so quickly his godfather was forced to transform into his dog form just to keep at his heels. Arrows flew by them nonstop, the sound of air being sliced through a metronome throughout the dark woods. Suddenly Sirius transformed again, and skidded to a halt, throwing up a shield that stopped an oncoming arrow. "I'll handle the archer, get your book!" He shouted, throwing several purple colored spells into the shadows.

Harry nodded and continued on gritting his teeth in frustration, eyes narrowed and a low growl escaping him. _'How could I have been so careless, to allow an agent of Nocturnal to get the Dragonborn's Journal right out from under my nose.' _He thought bitterly, following the faint silhouette of the cloaked figure that was jumping through the treetops. "You aren't getting away!"

Reaching down to his ankles, Harry withdrew a small silver dagger which he held by the tip of the blade. A quick flick of his wrist sent the dagger soaring through the air, and it was with a distinct kind of pleasure that he allowed himself to smile upon hearing a cry of pain.

The small shadowy figure groaned in pain, gripping her leg where the silver dagger had imbedded itself in her calf. She glared through her cowl as she watched the shining emerald orbs of Harry Potter come within inches of her face. He knelt down beside her and plucked the coveted object out of her grasp. "I'll be taking this back now thank you... what do you think you could possibly gain by taking this from me?" His voice was deep and menacing as he gripped the nightingale by the throat, squeezing down hard.

A choked out reply that could not be interpreted escaped the girls lips, and Harry eased his grip to allow the girl to speak. "We... never planned on... keeping it... we just needed your... attention."

"And now we've got it Potter."

Harry's eyes went wide upon hearing the voice, and he made to spin around with his blade ready to kill. Steel blades met, and a clang echoed out into the forest. The young Dragonborn's eyes went wide upon seeing the wand in his assailant's other hand.

"Stupefy." Draco Malfoy smirked as he watched Harry Potter's eyes roll back into his head and the boy's body fall limp, tucking his wand into his boot with a swiftness.

"Mission Accomplished." Daphne Greengrass announced as she too appeared in the small clearing within the small woods, carrying a large unconscious black dog on her shoulder.

Rising to her feet, the smallest Nightingale rubbed her throat and pulled her hood back. Long curly blonde hair that was now in knots and housed several twigs fell out as the girl pulled the dagger from her calf.

"Fuck that hurt!" Hannah Abbott cursed.

* * *

Igor Kakaroff stroked his beard as he stood on the deck oh his school's traveling vessel in the late of night. The ship was quite an old bit of magic, having been a conquered vessel by the vikings of ancient times so long forgotten that only a few alive today knew that they were once called Nords. Capable of traveling to any body of water in the world whether it had a connecting passage or not, Igor himself did not understand how this was even possible but alas such was the nature of old magic and he would ponder its origin some other time. Tonight his thoughts were on the upcoming first task, they had but five days until the four champions would face their respective dragons.

He was quite confident that Viktor would do exceptionally well. The young man had mastered the plan that had been laid out before him, and was often found practicing curses and hexes of incredible power within the confines of the ship. Yes, Viktor would take down the dragon in less than two minutes of that he was sure. What he was not so sure of was his young charges state of mind. In the last few days there were many instances where he could not locate Viktor anywhere, not within the halls and grounds of Hogwarts, nor the Durmstrang ship itself. Initially he had suspected that the teen had merely squandered off the the Beauxbatons carriage to fraternize with one of the pretty young witches, though a conversation with Headmistress Maxime soon put that to rest.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Krum would be found in his room although no other students could claim to having seen him come or go. When Viktor was around he could often be found muttering to himself and scribbling in his notebook that he held close guard at all times. His actions had began to trouble Igor, and as such he was currently stepping lively down the halls of the magically enlarged sleeping quarters.

"Viktor?" He knocked on the young champions door, and as he suspected recieved no response. Placing his hand upon the doorknob he heard the soft click of the lock coming undone, and a satisfied grin rose to his lips. The ship always responded to the Headmaster's will, and it was quite an empowering feeling. Pushing the door open Kakaroff allowed his eyes to roam around the room, Viktor's bed was made and he could tell it had not been slept in in days at least. A frown graced the Ex-Death Eaters features and he strode over to the only other piece of furniture in the room. Krum's desk was riddled with papers and parchment of all sorts ranging from notes on dragon handling to several dark spells and rituals. This was not anything to raise alarm about The Dark Arts were not a forbidden subject at Durmstrang.

"Hmm?" He paused upon finding Viktor's small black notebook among the many scattered pages. Flipping it over with mild curiosity the Headmaster gave a light shrug and flipped through the first few pages. Sketchings of all kinds littered the pages. Many of a particularly detailed looking warhammer and scribbled underneath it the word VOLENDRUNG with many lines scribbled furiously under it. As he flipped to the next page, Igor's gaze hardened and he placed the notebook back on the desk before uttering one word. "Malacath..."

* * *

AN: I do so love picking which Character will be the champion of which Daedric Prince. It's quite fun to do and there are many more yet to be revealed, do not worry the reasoning behind each decision will be explained later on down the road. Read and Review Please.

Also the words Harry spoke before invoking the shout Dragon Aspect translate to: **Dragon Blood runs through my body.**


End file.
